Can't think of a title so help
by Ruby-Weapon
Summary: Tifa leaves Cloud for another man that she met a little while back and he goes to search for her and meets up with a couple friends on the way. Pairings are Cloudx? and Yuffiex?


A/N: RubyWeapon: Firefly99 and I do not own anybody from FF7, so there. Firefly99: Does that mean I have to return Cloud? I was keeping him in my basement.Ah well. On with the fic.  
  
My key (Firefly99 might not use it): '' Thoughts or notes.  
"" Talking  
() Thoughts as it's being written/Added bits  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cloud's problem  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was a beautiful day. I'd just finished my work of killing of monsters around Nibelheim and in the Nibel mountains. A couple of the dragons were coming down toward Nibelheim just then, though, and I knew I would need some help to beat them, so I ran back to the house I share with Tifa to get her to help out. When I got there though, there was a note on the door. Surprised, I tore it off and read it.  
  
'Cloud, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I fell in love with someone else that I met when we went on vacation just recently, so I left to find them. Tifa.'  
  
So, I went out to fight the dragons alone - to calm myself down. After I killed them both (with major overkill) I walked back into town to talk with the mayor. I had to let him know that I was going to leave to find her, to talk to her about why she left. When I got there, he greeted me happily and I looked at him solemnly.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." I told him, still a little depressed at the fact that Tifa left me. He looked at me, a little concerned.  
  
"What is it, Cloud?" He asked me, walking up to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. I grinned, and then I went back to my solemn look.  
  
"I have to leave for a while," I told him. He backed away, wide-eyed.  
  
"What.Why? W-We need you here," he said, worried at what I said. I then sighed.  
  
"No, you don't. There are plenty of strong warriors here and I have to go. There is a. personal problem I have to take care of," I told him seriously. He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Fine.go do what you have to, but come back soon Cloud, please," he resigned, and I nodded.  
  
"Fine, so good-bye for now, then." I said, turning around to leave after waving to him. He waved good-bye to me as well, so I walked back to my house to pick everything up - including my Ultima Weapon. I only liked to use the Buster Sword in battle, but now I figured I would need Ultima.  
  
I also got all my materia that hadn't been given to anyone else in the group. (We'd split it up equally after Meteor). I set all my materia up so it would work well together, so I wouldn't have to move it around too much, then headed out of town and went to where I kept my gold Chocobo, Choco. When I got to find him there, I smiled, walked up to him and gave him some Gyshal Greens whilst scratching the back of his neck.  
  
I got on him and left toward Cosmo Canyon, riding along the edge of a cliff, knowing that I would get there by at least nightfall. As I set off, though, I heard someone following me so I kept moving until I saw an indent in the cliff and hid in there, waiting for them to get close enough for me to catch them off guard..I could hear they were close now.  
  
I jumped out and saw it was - Vincent, riding his black chocobo, Valen. He almost fell off. I guess it was because I caught him off guard. I felt impressed with how good I was with that, and then put my sword away.  
  
"Hi Vincent, sorry 'bout that," I said, giving him an apologetic look. He chuckled. Yes, he chuckled. I can't even believe it now; I got him to chuckle!  
  
"It's alright Cloud. I should have let you know it was me earlier," he said. From what I could tell by the tone of his voice, he was grinning. Yes, emotionless Vincent Valentine was most likely grinning!  
  
"Well, why were you following me in the first place?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow, grinning. He raised an eyebrow and then he did what no one thought would happen once, period, let alone twice in under five minutes - he chuckled!  
  
"Well, I saw you leaving the town and getting on your chocobo, so I decided to follow to see why you were leaving. So, why?" he asked (or would it be said...oh, whatever) as I got onto Choco again, looking at Vincent.  
  
"Well, Tifa left and I'm looking for her to talk to her about it." I told him, trying my best to look serious. He nodded.  
  
"Do you mind if I tag along?" he asked me. Yes, Vincent asked if he could 'tag along'. OK... that is creepy...  
  
"Well.first of all, why?" I asked him, a little curious. He sighed, sounding as if he was hoping I would just say yes right away.  
  
"Well.I was getting bored-"(Yes. He said he was bored.) "-and I wanted to do something to keep myself occupied." He sounded embarrassed admitting that he got bored.  
  
"Well, sure. You sure you can keep up, though?" I said jokingly. He shook his head sighing in a way that means, 'that joke was the most pathetic thing I ever heard'. Well, ya can't blame a guy for trying to do the impossible - getting Vincent to chuckle three times in five minutes.  
  
"Yes, I am sure I can keep up," he said sullenly. I sighed and started going on, waving to him to follow.  
  
However, we saw a group of people chasing someone, then Vincent yelled at me from behind, "Cloud, they're chasing Yuffie!" I stared back at him.  
  
"What!? I'll go help her, then I should be able to out run them. You keep going to Cosmo Canyon. I'll get her!" I yelled back and he nodded.  
  
"OK. I'll watch out too, just in case they do catch up with you and attack. I'll stop them!" he yelled back, getting his Death Penalty ready, as I galloped straight towards them.  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter of ours. If you couldn't tell it was from Cloud's POV. Well, please review.  
  
Firefly99: I'm writing the next chapter!! Why she's being chased!! Who's chasing her! And a lot more stuff too! Also, because I'm doing it, prepare for a different style and everything, so, even if you didn't like this chapter, please read my chapter before flaming. If we both suck, then flame away!! I'm wearing asbestos!! 


End file.
